


Tom Hiddleston Finds You At Work

by Nighthuntress



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthuntress/pseuds/Nighthuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston is your boyfriend and decides to pay you a steamy visit at your work.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Hiddleston Finds You At Work

Glancing up at the clock on the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time today, you sigh in frustration. It was only 2:30pm, and you finish at 3:00pm. Everyone else in your department had gone home half an hour ago, but atleast they had left the music on for you while you finish your paperwork for the day. You start singing to yourself as 'Push Up' by the Freestylers begins to play as you stocktake what you have left in the chiller. 

You feel someone come up behind you. Strange, you didn't hear anyone come in. You catch the unmistakeable scent of your boyfriend Tom.  
'He's not supposed to be in here, I could get into a lot of trouble for this.' You think to yourself, and turn around to tell him off, but he's not there. Walking out of the chiller to find him, you slide the door shut. Suddenly, you gasp as you feel his silky smooth hands on your shoulders, holding you firmly but gently so you couldn't turn around. His hot breath on your neck sent shivers through your entire body as he moves one of his hands over your mouth to keep you quiet while his other wanders, tickling across your neck in a light caress. He begins whispering dirty thoughts as his hands roam down towards your tender breasts.  
"There's no one around to find us," you can practically hear the Cheshire Cat grin in his sultry teasing. "I could do anything I want to you, and no one would know."  
You blush and began to shiver from the adrenaline rush the thought caused, your insides melting in his hands as he playfully pinches at your nipples through your uniform. Your panties were sure to be soaked by now as Tom gave you a love bite. 

He slipped his arm around your waist, pulling you towards him and you feel his very generous package hard against your back as he pushes you against the door. You try to stifle a moan, but can't catch it in time and Tom softly chuckles.  
"I bet your just dripping by now, aren't you? Well, let's see shall we?" He murmurs as his hand moves down into your pants and cups your wet heat. "Oh, darling!" He gasps. "You are so beautifully wet, and from such a simple touch. My, we're going to have to do something about that." He croons as he begins to move against your back, while slowly circling your clit and kissing your neck. "But first, lets have some fun." 

Suddenly you're spun around to face him as Tom gently cradles your chin as he passionately French kisses you, long and hard. As you move your arms up to cup his jawline, he takes them and holds them against the door above your head. Slowly, he begins to grind against you, trailing licks and kisses down your neck and back up in between quickening breaths as you melt against the door. His fingers circling your clit quicken then slow, in the maddening way he is oh so good at. 

Breathing heavily into his neck with quiet breathy moans, you attempt to push your body against his fingers. Slowly, he slips in one finger, then two pumping them in time with his grinding hips. Lowering one hand to slide it up your shirt, under your bra and play with your breasts, you take the opportunity to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. Lowering his boxer-briefs, you take his hard member. His breath hitches as you begin to slowly twist your hand up and down his long shaft, while gently palming his balls in the other, massaging them against each other. His head falls against your shoulder with a moan of pleasure, and he increases his speed as you increase yours. 

He tugs your pants down and pulls you into him with another round of kissing, close to losing control as he guides his shaft to your entrance. Breaking the kiss, he hefts you up and impales you with a moan. You yelp as you try to adjust yourself to the size of him, and he begins thrusting hard and fast bouncing you against the wall while sucking on your breasts between breaths. You wrap your legs around him and claw at his back, making him go harder and faster. Tangling you hands in his hair, moaning with the pleasure, you feel a fire begin.  
"I'm close, so close." You moan. Tom begins to pump even more furiously, breathing heavily and groaning. Suddenly, a wave of pleasure washes over you as you come, throwing your head back and tightening your walls causing Tom to come to as he moans and goes rigid, his seed filling you.

Leaning heavily on you, both of you breathing heavily, you look into each other's eyes. You hear footsteps and both panic, scrambling to pull your pants up and not look like you were caught in the act. You quickly open the door and push Tom into the chiller, telling him to wait. Just as you close the door, the store duty manager comes in.  
"Have you finished your paperwork? It's 3:00pm, and I was hoping to take it upstairs to be processed before tomorrow."  
"Uh... One moment." Luckily, all you had left to do was sign a couple of things off. "Here you go."  
"Thanks."  
As the duty manager left, Tom came out of the chiller.  
"I thought you said there was no one around to find us!" You hissed.  
"Well, there wasn't when I came in," he laughed. "Anyway, she didn't find out."  
"Yeah, luckily. Can you imagine the trouble there would have been if she did? Although, I must say, it was rather exciting." You admit.  
"That's only one of many tricks I have up my sleeve." Tom promises as he winks and walks out, leaving you standing there in astonishment of his promise.  
"You coming, or what?" He calls over his shoulder.  
"I already did." You mutter.  
"I heard that, your welcome!" He smugly retorts.


End file.
